Sweet Dreams
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia has a dream...a very sweet dream. Rated M to be safe.


**Lemony:** Hello readers, I'm just writing out of boredom again.

* * *

><p>Sweet Dreams<p>

Rukia couldn't remember how she got to Squad 3 or even why she was there. All she knew was that she was standing outside the huge barracks, trembling. It was like a scene from a low-budget horror movie, picture it: A girl standing outside some gigantic building in the middle of the night and knowing that danger is waiting inside. What was she doing here? It was late, midnight to be exact. Today's work had already been done, so there was no need to be at Squad 3. Rukia wasn't delivering papers for her Captain, and she certainly wasn't there for a social visit. So what was it that had drawn the younger Kuchiki to such a place in the middle of the night? She knew she shouldn't be here...

This wasn't her Squad.

Her Nii-sama would get upset.

And there was no doubt the members of Squad 3 would torment her.

But with all these reasons why she shouldn't go in, Rukia couldn't bring herself to leave.

A chilling breeze echoed through the night causing Rukia to hug herself and tremble. The menacing building seemed to grow bigger and even smile at her. Its shadow encased the raven-haired girl as it loomed over her. The building itself was daring her to go inside and see what was waiting for her.

Rukia gulped and walked towards the entrance. She unknowingly let the large barracks swallow her whole. No, no…she really shouldn't be here... When Rukia turned to leave she was greeted with nothing but a solid wall. The main door had vanished altogether thus hindering her from going anywhere but deeper into the barracks. Rukia touched the wall momentarily; a flash of fear stole her expression as she realized the wall keeping her trapped inside was as solid as stone.

The younger Kuchiki felt her legs wobble as she began to move forward. At first she started with a brisk walk, that walk turned into a jog, and that jog dissolved into a run! Rukia glanced behind her only to see darkness chasing behind her. Why was she running from something that wasn't there? No, no! Something was behind her! It was making her run so fast! Only the sound of her feet pounding against the floor could be heard as Rukia ran herself ragged around the barracks unable to see the menacing presence behind her. What Rukia didn't realize was, she only moving faster into the belly of the beast.

A light. A small, dim, light but a light nonetheless. This tiny light caused Rukia's feet to stop on a dime. She stood there and looked at it. It was a small light coming from the crack of a door. Rukia knew what was behind that door, although she didn't want to admit it to herself. A chuckle sounded.

That noise caused the hairs on the back of the girl's neck to stand on end. Fearfully she tip-toed over to the door. Normally, a person with good manners such as herself would have knock but fear and paranoia had caused her to go right in. Rukia would rather be anywhere but here! Oh why hadn't she left when she had the chance! She could be at home, in Kuchiki Manor, tucked safely into her bed. Upon entering the large room Rukia came face to face with her worst nightmare.

Gin Ichimaru.

He was sitting behind his desk as usual. His smirk was practically speaking. "I'm going to get you..." His smile sang happily. Rukia gulped and the room seemed like it began to shrink, only pushing her closer and closer to the silver-haired Captain of Squad 3.

"Hello, hello my dearest Rukia..." He purred sitting up in his chair to get a better look at the frightened girl. Rukia trembled when he said her name, his voice was a sugar-coated tremor laced with mischievous danger.

"May I ask what you're doing here at this time of night?" He hummed, "Its past work hours. I have to assume there must be a pressing reason as to why you've come..."

"I...I've been bad..." The sound left Rukia's mouth. She couldn't believe she let those words escape her lips like convicts from a prison. Gin arched an interested eyebrow. He clasped his hands in front of him and placed them on the desk, he leaned forward and studied the shaking girl closely.

"Have you now?" He purred, "Have you been a bad girl?"

"Yes..."

"How?" Gin hummed his voice falling to a silky-sweet tremble, "Tell me how you've been such a bad girl?"

Rukia didn't answer. The fact that she was just standing there in the first place spoke for itself. Her mouth wasn't moving but Gin could hear her body talking. Keep saying two little words loud and clear: Punish me.

A minute passed. Then two. Then three.

Gin's metallic voice broke the silence.

"I know how you've been bad Rukia..." He said, "You stared at me as I was walking. Your eyes were hot. You think I don't know what you were thinking? You brushed past me whenever we were close by, letting your scrumptious little body touch mine if only for a moment. Now it's gotten you into trouble..."

His smirk stretched, Rukia's heart was slamming against her ribcage. She should run! She should run far, far away from here! Away from Gin! And she should never come back! But her legs refused to move.

"You've been such a bad girl, Rukia..." He purred, "Such a sexy, naughty girl."

The fox-faced man relaxed in his chair, he gave her a tired grin.

"Go to my room," He said, "And wait."

Rukia swallowed and turned. She pressed herself against the door and nearly tripped through it. She didn't even give the fox-faced man a backwards glance. Quickly she shut the door and found herself back in the dark hallway. Her feet began to guide her even farther into the barracks. Her eyes could not adjust to darkness around her. Everything was so black Rukia tried holding out her hand to see only to find nothing in front her. She kept walking.

A few moments later, she came across another door with another dim light coming from beneath it. Rukia knew what was behind that door, too.

She opened it and stepped inside. Of course, Gin's quarters looked exactly how she imagined it. A large bed, big enough to fit maybe four people, sat in the middle of the room like a crown jewel on a crown. It was bedded in deep, crimson-red sheets. There wasn't much else in his room besides that bed, which Rukia found to be strange. Where did he keep his clothes? His personal belongs? Anything? There wasn't even a closet to look through! Rukia took a step forward and sat down on the bed. The soft yet firm surface allowed her sink in. The bed seemed to say, "Get comfortable."

Well, it was comfortable...but Rukia was too scared to even think about it. With every second that ticked by Rukia anticipation of what was about happen made her blood simmer. The more she waited the more aroused she became. Fuck, why was this happening now? Why was this happening to her?

"Rukia is mine..." She heard Gin sing, "Beautiful and scared and all mine..."

His voice was coming from the other side of the door. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't there...this wasn't happening. The sound of the door being pushed open caused Rukia's eyes to fly open. Surely enough, Gin came slinking into the room, a look a lazy seduction on his face. He cocked his head when he saw Rukia sitting at the foot of his bed.

"All mine..." He said again as the door slammed shut as if a demon had closed it! Rukia jumped at the loud sound. Gin stood there, unresponsive.

"Are you scared my little rabbit?" He hummed approaching the bed and cupping her chin, Rukia shook her head furiously.

"You should be." Gin suddenly said, "You're in my world now. Oh my, it appears while coming up here, you lost your robes Rukia..."

Rukia eyes went impossibly wide and she looked down. Of course, she was stark naked, wearing absolutely nothing but the goosebumps on her skin. Shit! How did that happen?

Gin chuckled and pushed her back onto the bed.

"If you haven't realized it by now..." Gin said as he straddled her waist, "You're mine. Only I can give you this much pleasure while causing so much pain..."

"Y-you don't own me..." Rukia uttered trying to fight against the hotness rolling in her belly, "I own me!"

Gin laughed slightly, "How cute. You're in denial..."

Rukia squirmed her way from beneath him and somehow managed to roll of the bed. Still naked, she quickly made her way over to the door.

"I knew this was a mistake," She said to herself as she opened the door when...

_SLAM!_

Gin had slammed the door shut from in front of her and pressed himself against her back. His long arm was stretched over Rukia's shoulder thus hindering her from going anywhere beyond his reach.

"Stop it." He hissed, Gin slid his hand over her bare waist coming to rest on her hip. "You came for a reason. So quit stalling."

Rukia put both hands up on the door as if she was weakly trying to push it open. Her head dipped between her shoulders in shame. Dammit. Dammit! Against her better conscience Rukia leaned back into Gin's embrace. The rough fabric of his robes scratched against her fair skin and Rukia bit her lower lip once his straining erection pressed into her lower back. She gave a weak laugh.

"You wanna fuck me from behind, don't you?" She said, her voice rivaling his purr, "Like you've always wanted."

"Oh yesss..." Gin hissed, bringing his hand down and rubbing Rukia's inner thigh. Rukia began grinding herself into his cock. From what she could tell, he was fucking huge.

"That sounds good, Rukia..." Gin growled as he began to untie his white sash, "Having you bent over, taking all of my cock in...is that what really want? Rebounding off this door while I fuck you hard and fast. Or do you like it slow and deep?"

His words caused Rukia's knees to buckle. The hand that was rubbing her inner thigh squeezed down causing a loud gasp to come from the girl. Gin smirked and brought his hand to her wet heat. He began panting when he felt hot, thick drops of her pussy drip onto his fingers. Rukia's breath hitched as Gin began to manipulate her core...

Shit...this was what she came here for...this was what she wanted, dammit! Rukia began moving her hips on his hand, crying out at the sheer pleasure of his fingers flicking her clit. Gin pressed his lips to the back of Rukia's neck and feeling of his mouth on her caused her to move faster. By this time Rukia was rebounding off the wall, going hard, and biting her lower lip.

"Yes Rukia..." Gin groaned, moving his fingers faster, "Yes Rukia...Rukia...Rukia...

* * *

><p>"Rukia..." Renji said as he nudged his snoozing girlfriend. She'd been tossing and turning her sleep, mumbling something incoherently. Renji was only woke up because she managed to kick the shit out of him. When Renji's voice snatched Rukia away from her dream she jerked up and screamed.<p>

"Rukia!" Renji said wrapping his arms around her, "Its ok...shhh...relax, I'm here."

Rukia's eyes darted around her boyfriend's dark bedroom. She wasn't at Squad 3 anymore, Gin wasn't behind her fucking her tight walls as if his life depended on it. No, she in Squad 6, in Renji's quarters...in his bed, sweating and wishing she could be somewhere else.

"Are you ok?" The red-haired man asked, his eyes filled with worry. This was the second time tonight Rukia had been having what Renji believed to be nightmares. This had been happening a lot lately for some reason...

"I...I'm fine Renji...really..." Rukia said sadly as she scooted from his embrace, "Go back to sleep."

Renji arched an eyebrow and watched as Rukia turned on her side and curled up beneath the covers. He contemplated holding her but decided against it. Rukia had become so distant...now a days, Renji worried if she was even interested in him anymore.

Honestly she wasn't.

If her dreams were any indication, Rukia was more interested in the fox-faced Captain of Squad 3.

Such sweet dreams she had about him.

Would they ever come true?

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *munching on potato chips* Don't look at me like that readers, I was bored as hell and decided to write something...REVIEW!


End file.
